


Песня без слов

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: Любимый цвет Пеппер - красный.





	

Любимый цвет Пеппер – красный. Сначала похожий на броню Тони, потом – на вспышки силы Экстремиса перед глазами. Теперь он больше похож на цвет волос Наташи.

Нить происходящего тянется и тянется, из бесформенного прошлого в туманное будущее. У происходящего нет названия, и оно вряд ли появится.

Ночной стук в окно, мягко приоткрываемая дверь, шепот в сумерках на огромном балконе башни Мстителей, порыв ветра в комнате Пеппер. Никогда не знаешь, когда нить промелькнет в полотне реальности и когда улыбка Наташи будет означать что-то кроме дежурной вежливости.

Пеппер стоит у окна и смотрит на весенний город с высоты сотого этажа. Наташа подкрадывается к ней и обнимает со спины. Пеппер видит ее отражение в стекле, но не сдвигается с места. Экстремис в ее крови грозится вырваться на свободу, но Пеппер усилием воли останавливает его движение.

Они с Наташей друг другу никто.

Шелест блузки Пеппер, приподнятый край ее юбки, рука Наташи скользит по бедру. Не было никакого начала, сразу был обрыв в пропасть. Наташа забирается пальцами под белье Пеппер и гладит ее между ног. Пеппер не говорит ничего, потому что сказать здесь нечего. Ей было одиноко еще минуту назад, сейчас она чувствует только предвкушение. Пеппер расставляет ноги шире.

Большим пальцем Наташа обводит ее клитор, а потом скользит между половых губ. Уже есть по чему скользить, Пеппер всегда мгновенно возбуждается. Тони это нравилось. Тони много что нравилось в ней, кроме ее любви.

Наташа снова проводит вперед и назад по ее промежности, каждый раз не доходя до входа в вагину. Пеппер нетерпеливо подается бедрами вперед, но движения Наташи не меняются: вперед и назад, то усиливая нажим, то делая прикосновение легким, как соприкосновение шелка с кожей.

Дыхание Наташи ровное, спокойное и глубокое. Она поворачивает руку и гладит Пеппер между ног ребром ладони и костяшками большого пальца.

Пеппер прижимается к ней всем телом, а потом кладет свою руку поверх ее, сбивая ритм, изменяя его по своему желанию. У нее никогда не хватало терпения ждать, пока новые любовники сами научатся доставлять ей удовольствие. Всегда сразу так: она берет и направляет, зная, что память тела гораздо лучше любой другой.

Между ног становится совсем мокро, и она приспускает белье. На юбке останутся складки, но уже вечер и, откровенно говоря, Пеппер плевать.

Теперь ритм и движения такие, как надо. Обвести головку клитора, быстро скользнуть ко входу в вагину и двумя пальцами войти на пару миллиметров. Повторить.  
Она заводит руку назад и прикасается к гладкой ткани костюма Наташи. Нащупывает разрыв и поддевает его края, чтобы прикоснуться к горячей коже. Выводит пальцами узоры.

А теперь нужно направить руку Наташи так, чтобы она не удалялась далеко от клитора. У Пеппер сбивается дыхание, у Наташи – все еще нет.

Пеппер кончает. Наташа облизывает пальцы. Пеппер видит это краем глаза, но все еще не оборачивается. Объятие исчезает. Через минуту она слышит, как закрывается дверь. Наташа могла бы сделать это беззвучно, но она специально обозначает границу между своим присутствием и одиночеством Пеппер. 

Пеппер ей благодарна.

Ее сны в ту ночь наполнены красными всполохами и ускользающими звуками песни без слов.

Утром она запирает воспоминания о прошедшем вечере в особую шкатулку своей памяти. Взгляд в зеркало: безупречный костюм, туфли на головокружительных шпильках, собранные заколками волосы. Ее ждет долгий день в переговорных и длинных коридорах корпорации Старка.

Проходит весна и треть лета. Пеппер не ночует в башне уже пару недель. Жаркое и солнечное лето – время для тишины в ее собственной маленькой квартире в Сохо, большую часть которой занимают гардеробная и кухня. Ее костюмы – это броня, ее вечерние платья – оружие. Она каждый раз перевозит из башни почти все свои вещи сюда, а зимой – обратно. 

Зимой Пеппер хочется быть рядом с людьми, чувствовать их присутствие, слышать звуки поднимающегося лифта, сталкиваться на общих этажах с другими.

Но сейчас лето. Пеппер не нравятся кондиционеры. Здесь под потолком жужжат вентиляторы, как в летнем доме ее родителей, и окна всегда распахнуты. По утрам звуков во дворе почти нет, Сохо просыпается ближе к полудню. По ночам ветер приносит в ее комнату обрывки разговоров и музыку.

Она не рассказывала об этом месте никому из Мстителей, но совершенно не удивлена появлению Наташи. На той обычные джинсы с прорезями, рубашка и бейсболка. В руках бутылка вина.

Пеппер достает бокалы.

Пеппер чувствует, что ее сердце бьется сильнее, и в горле появляется комок. Тишина нарушена не по правилам. Наташа молчит, но Пеппер слышит ее дыхание, слышит, как она кладет свою бейсболку на комод, слышит ее приглушенные шаги.

На Пеппер только шелковый короткий халат. Пеппер чувствует, что все ее тело напряжено в ожидании.

Они пьют вино. Бутылка пустеет.

Наташа опускается на колени прямо на кухне.

В этот раз она сразу вводит в нее пальцы и только потом касается языком. Пеппер кажется, что это происходило уже сотни раз, и теперь нет надобности направлять свою любовницу. Она мысленно повторяет эту фразу: “Моя любовница”. 

У нее было гораздо больше любовников, чем любовниц. И даже во время их отношений с Тони, если к ним кто и присоединялся, то это обычно был еще один мужчина. Пеппер такой расклад полностью устраивал. Ей нравилось смотреть на то, как занимаются сексом мужчины.

И сейчас она думала о Тони и Роуди. Перед ней на коленях стояла женщина, а она думала о двух мужчинах, занимающихся сексом.

Она расстегнула свой халат сверху и провела рукой по своей груди, и еще раз, и еще, сжимая соски и обводя ореолы. Облизала пальцы и снова продолжила гладить себя.

Картинки перед глазами мелькали, и среди появились воспоминания о прошлом разе с Наташей, и фантазии о каких-то безымянных мужчинах и женщинах, переплетавшихся телами в одной огромной оргии.

Пеппер опустила одну руку затылок Наташи, но та оттолкнула ее, и Пеппер снова вернулась к своим картинкам в голове и кончила под воображаемые стоны и вздохи.

Наташа встала и вылила в их бокалы остатки вина. 

– Зачем тебе все это? – спросила наконец Пеппер.

Наташа пожала плечами.  
– Мне нравится.

– Хочешь я… – Пеппер не успела закончить фразу. Наташа покачала головой.

– Меня все устраивает. Зачем добавлять что-то еще? Не думай об этом, – Наташа улыбнулась. – Просто наслаждайся.

Утром Пеппер видит забытую Наташей бейсболку. Вечером на комоде уже ничего нет.

И так - именно так - правильно. Пеппер нет места среди Мстителей, а им - в ее жизни. Она поняла это еще задолго до расставания с Тони. Поэтому она уезжает летом из стеклянной башни, сбегает, словно наконец осознает свое заточение. Оно оседает небесной пылью на коже, липнет к ладоням, стекает по спине вслед за каплей пота, залетает в глаза. Летом его невозможно игнорировать. Зимой обманывать себя проще.

Проще повторять себе, что вокруг нее друзья, что она знает этих людей так, как их не знает никто. Это всё - неправда. Они - замкнутая сама на себе сущность, а Пеппер только балансирует на границе с внешним миром, словно идет по верху высокого каменного забора. По обе стороны от нее - отдельные миры, и до каждого - падать с высоты человеческого роста. Даже выше, дольше, дальше. Больнее.

И Пеппер никак не может выбрать, в какую сторону шагнуть.

Осенью, когда начинаются дожди, а воздухе появляется запах прелых листьев, ее снова ненадолго затягивает в мир башни. Чтобы мерять шагами комнаты, пить травяной чай и переживать. И ждать. Потому что ничего другого она сделать не может.

Брюс бы помог ей сейчас успокоиться, но он на другом конце света. Хотя нет, будь Брюс здесь, в репортажах, которые она смотрит в прямом эфире, было бы показано гораздо больше разрушений. 

Она засыпает на диване, так и не дождавшись новостей. Ей снится пустыня и обжигающе горячий ветер в лицо. Она пытается заслонить глаза руками, но раскаленный песок все равно попадает в них, и у нее льются слезы.

Когда она просыпается, вздрагивая, от звука лопастей вертолета, то понимает, что слезы текли у нее и наяву. Она не знает, что это означает, и просто бежит на посадочную площадку.

Все целы. С потеками сажи на коже, в порванных костюмах, кое-где в крови своей и чужой, но целы. Наташа выходит из вертолета последней, и на секунду появляется ее радостная улыбка, от которой лицо ее становится одновременно незнакомым и еще более знакомым, чем когда-либо, как будто Пеппер уже видела у нее такое выражение лица. Но она не видела. Не наяву.

Ее окружают люди, звук разговоров, смех, она обнимает всех, кого может, и наконец выдыхает с облегчением.

Наташа проскальзывает мимо всех них и, когда Пеппер оборачивается, уже стоит у лифта. Пеппер извиняется, желает всем отдохнуть и прийти в себя, а потом идет за Наташей. Та уже внутри лифта, двери начинают закрываться, но Пеппер придерживает одну створку рукой.

Они едут наверх молча. Пеппер выходит на этаже Наташи и следует за ней вглубь комнат. Наташа останавливается посреди спальни и стаскивает с себя всю одежду.

Она похожа на божество или лесного духа. С потеками грязи, пятнами пыли, засохшей кровью на теле. Именно такими Пеппер и представляет себе богинь на земле - сильных, умных и вечно в самом центре водоворота жизни и смерти.

Наташа оглядывается, ловит ее взгляд и идет в ванную.

Пеппер раздевается донага и следует за ней.

Тишина разбивается от звуков воды, ударяющейся о стенки и пол душевой кабины. Пеппер шагает внутрь. Наташа закрывает дверцу, а потом набрасывается с поцелуем. Это похоже на драку. Или на сброс адреналина. Они вертятся на пятачке пространства, преследуя и догоняя друг друга, проверяя, кто сильнее прижмет кого к холодной стенке или к своему горячему телу. Мокрые волосы прилипают к лицу и шее и больно хлещут по коже после резких движений.

Где-то на краю сознания Пеппер вертится мысль о том, что поскользнуться в душе и сломать себе шею - не очень достойная смерть, но это не так уж важно. Важны поцелуи, прикосновения горячего языка между грудей, ладони скользящие по бедрам. Сегодня это руки и язык Пеппер. Наташа заслуживает только лучшего, и пришло время ей это дать.

Из душа они выходят вместе, передавая друг другу одно полотенце.

Наташа отбрасывает край одеяла и падает на кровать. Пеппер без колебаний следует ее примеру.

Наташа не приглашала ее разделить с ней постель, но почему-то Пеппер уверена, что ее присутствию благодарны. Она приподнимается на локте и смотрит на лицо Наташи, лежащей на животе.

В ту ночь они разговаривают почти до рассвета, дольше, чем когда-либо до этого. О снах Пеппер, о ее детстве, о городах, в которых была Наташа (но ни слова о том, почему она там была), о Нью-Йорке и о том, чем каждая бы хотела заняться в отпуске. Не то чтобы отпуск грозил хотя бы одной из них, но помечтать всегда приятно.

И, самое странное, Пеппер действительно приятно мечтать в компании Наташи, это не просто оборот речи. Она давно ни с кем не делилась и не хотела делиться своими мечтами, самыми личными, самыми мелкими или самыми оторванными от жизни. Наташа - хорошая слушательница. Идеальная. Пеппер чувствует себя спокойно и легко, когда говорит о том, что раньше знала лишь она сама.

Возможно, это обманчивое ощущение, возможно, дело в том, что Наташа - прекрасная шпионка, и именно поэтому Пеппер кажется, что ее тайные мечты в безопасности. Не важно, сейчас это не важно.

На рассвете Пеппер засыпает.

Она просыпается в одиночестве. И впервые с того первого вечера в башне, чувствует сожаление от того, что Наташи прервала их разделенное на двоих время. Впервые ей хочется, чтобы Наташа чаще была рядом с ней.

Пеппер принимает душ на своем этаже, переодевается и идет искать Наташу. Или хоть кого-нибудь, с кем можно поговорить. Наташи нет нигде, и Пеппер остается на кухне, где сидят Клинт и Стив. Разговор не вяжется. Пеппер извиняется и уходит к себе.

Наташа не появляется ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Никто даже не думает переживать, потому что это же Наташа - она появляется и исчезает, когда ей вздумается.

Пеппер тоже не переживает, но ощущение того, что она здесь совершенно чужая, усиливается и становится почти не выносимо. Она собирает только самое необходимое, прощается со Стивом, который единственный оказался в башне в тот момент, и уезжает в Сохо.

Находиться в собственной квартире осенью… непривычно, как минимум. Но Пеппер привыкнет, она много к чему способна привыкнуть. Возможно, пришло время привыкнуть быть наедине с собой и не бежать от собственных мыслей. Возможно, пора вернуться в мир обычных людей, которые видят Мстителей в основном по телевизору и не знают о том, как выглядит по утрам невыспавшийся Стив и какого цвета носки предпочитает Брюс. И тем более не знают, какова кожа Наташи на вкус.

И у Пеппер почти получается. Но она отвечает на звонки Стива. И отвечает тогда, когда тот приглашает ее на вечеринку в башне. “От лица всех”, как он говорит. Пеппер сомневается, что в число “всех” входит Тони, который всегда слишком занят собой, чтобы вспомнить о других людях, и уж тем более она сомневается, что ее действительно хотела видеть Наташа. Да и не было никаких “всех”, просто милый мальчик Стив решил выдать желаемое за действительное.

Она идет на вечеринку. Она так и не смогла вернуться в мир обычных людей, хотя она и потратила на это четыре месяца. Слишком тесно переплетена ее жизнь с жизнями Мстителей.

За это время она ни разу не видела Наташу, даже в сводках новостей. А желание увидеть ее становилось только сильнее, стало похоже на зуд под кожей - и да, ощущается также неромантично, как звучит эта фраза.

Между ними нет никакой романтики, между ними вообще ничего нет.

Наташи - единственной из Мстителей - нет тем вечером в башне. Пеппер проводит весь вечер в компании Брюса и множества коктейлей, она даже их не считает.

К одиннадцати вечера все уже изрядно пьяны, но это не мешает Тони поделиться с ней своей на удивление внятной идей по одному из направлений работы “Старк Индастриз” и попросить Пеппер остаться хотя бы на ночь в Башне. От приглашения Пеппер вежливо отказывается, чем вызывает еще один поток слов от Тони. Когда он замолкает, Пеппер встает, прощается и идет к лифту. Внизу ее уже ждет один из водителей Тони. Она почти засыпает в машине. 

Пеппер снимает туфли в прихожей своей квартиры и идет в спальню с твердым намерение лечь спать.

На ее кровати сидит Наташа в черном вечернем платье.  
\- Знаешь, я скучала по тебе, - начинает она.

Пеппер подходит, садится рядом и берет ее за руку. Спать ей больше не хочется.


End file.
